Revised Protocol on Reunions
by Frazi
Summary: I didn't much like how Bioware handled Shepard meeting Garrus on Manae even though he's romanced.


REVISED PROTOCOL ON REUNIONS  
A Mass Effect 3 Story

* * *

Palavan is burning. Palavan is burning. Palavan is…

"Shepard we're about to land! We need those creepy crawlies off the landing zone."

I hear Cortez, and I tear my eyes away from the distant sight of the planet. Maybe shooting some husks will keep my mind off…Palavan is…

"Shepard?" Liara's soft hand touches my elbow and I shake my head, turning to look at her as the shuttle begins to descend. "One at a time remember?"

I grit my teeth and remember the conversation we've been having while I've been in solitary. She's the only one who's managed to get through to me. Shadow broker privileges she said. I didn't really question her. She kept feeding me info on everyone I couldn't get in touch with. She reminded me that while I was grounded, she was keeping everyone safe. At least from a distance. Holding the fort. The line or whatever we had been making. Now….

Now the universe was going to hell and every world I had friends on was burning. My own nearly destroyed, people dying. And my insides burned with vengeance born of fear. And while we battled the husks, I tore through them just hoping that the other ache deep under my sternum wouldn't surface until I had time. Not wonder where he could be.

The Turian stronghold was just that: strong. Even with casualties they were holding. And Palavan…The General wasn't as optimistic, but I saw the toughest soldiers in the galaxy fighting the hardest. I reminded myself why I was here. To find a soldier and turn him into a peacemaker. Palavan is…

So a few more husks had to die. I was fine with that.

We needed the Turians out in the fray if we were going to win against the reapers.

General Corinthis said so many dead or MIA and my breath hitched. Palavan is burning. Oh my god. Liara had lost contact. He could be anywhere.

"I'm on it Shepard. We'll find you the primarch."

Oh.

There was a muted roar in my ears as I saw the Turian saunter up the ramp, easy as you please. His rifle in hand, his Turian equivalent of a smirk in place, those blue blue eyes pleased. Memories flooded my carefully disciplined brain and for a moment I shuddered. There was an equal amount of fury and relief that confused my system enough to render me speechless. I wanted to reach forward and clock him across his good mandible. I think.

I must have said his name. I might have said it with less relief than fury, because his smirk faltered and he reached out to shake my hand. Shake my hand!? The fury nearly went supernova. But Liara was still touching my arm placating and the General was mouthing off about how Vakarian was 'sir' and he was hard to kill or some other crap about being an advisor.

I just did my best not to go off like a nuclear bomb as he took a step away from me and everyone began to discuss the next course of action.

Only Liara was focused on me, her frame nearly vibrating. She shook her head almost unperceptively.

Fuck this.

"General Corinthis?"

Everyone turned to me as if finally realizing I was also there. I pasted on my best no-nonsense, I'm about to say something and don't want arguments smile. "Please continue to search for our shiny new primarch while I borrow your Sir Reaper Advisor."

Garrus went still.

James looked confused and Liara's eyes widened. But I moved before she could restrain me this time. Armored glove clamping down hard on Garrus' bicep, I dragged him down the ramp as best a human could with a hunkering sputtering Turian in tow. I'm sure there was some great proper Turian protocol I was violating since Generals now saluted him, but I didn't give a damn. The nuke had gone off.

There was a wall of rock and stone behind the mobile bunker and little else. Maybe a crate of discarded ammo. Garrus nearly face planted going over it, but I hustled him into the corner and smacked him hard against the side of the mountain. Back against the rock wall, his mandibles flared in what I knew was shock as his blue eyes stared at me. "Shepard."

"Did you just shake my _hand_ Vakarian?"

The Turian advisor sputtered. "Yeah, well." He lifted a hand to rub the rough side of his thick neck, his eyes darting away. I knew exactly how he wore discomfort and confusion. "I wasn't sure what the protocol is on reunions. I mean it's been…and with the Reapers…I just thought…"

My fury turned to mush as I tried to bite back a smile. Now this was the Turian I had been so anxious to find. "Garrus?"

"Ah…yeah?" He watched me cautiously.

"Kindly do shut up."

He only got time enough to draw a sharp, quick breath through his nose before I leapt on him. My arms wrapped around his neck, mouth pressed to his plates, I climbed up his spikey frame and kissed the hell out of him.

He was alive.

Something was singing inside me. Something strong and wild and so damned elated that I couldn't hold it. "Hello Garrus." My bubble of laughter allowed us breath and his mandibles widened around a wicked smile, with teeth.

"Hey commander." One taloned hand hefted me up his tall lithe frame while the other slide up to brace the back of my head. "You mind if…"

"God yes."

My back slammed against the side of the bunker and he was suddenly everywhere.

* * *

General Corinthis jumped, his eyes flickering to the Asari and Human fidgeting beside him. "What was that?" There was another clank, snap of metal followed by a grunt. "Are they…"

"Sparing!" Liara spat out, her eyes a tad panicked.

"Now!?"

James who couldn't seem to shake his smirk grinned at the General and winked. "Old argument. Almost like the chicken and the egg."

"The what?" Corinthis stared at them like they were mad.

Liara put her head in her hand and shook her head, while James' shoulders continued to shake.

A few moments later, Commander Shepard and Advisor Vakarian stepped back into the bunker.

Corinthis raised an eyebrow at the rather content rumble coming from the high ranking Turian. "I take it you won."

Shepard let out a strangled little cough slash laugh and cleared her throat. "So any idea where Victus is?"

Then there was a shriek as weapons were drawn.

"Incoming harvester!" James jumped out and Liara followed.

Shepard only grinned at Garrus before pulling out her riffle. "Just like old times Garrus."

"Thank the gods for that," Garrus rumbled happily.

More husks were killed.

THE END


End file.
